Gerudo Remake
by Knipss
Summary: A twist on the Zelda adventure, focusing on the Gerudo Desert. Aiya is to be the next queen of the Gerudo desert, and that means she must find a husband. She rejects them all and leaves to train in Hyrule, meeting new friends and growing older. But things get complicated when one of her old suitors comes back into the picture, and he's not what she expected. I dont own ZELDA
1. Chapter 1

"Did you see where she went?"  
I giggled as some guards ran past the big basket I had just hopped into.  
Footsteps and swearing followed, then the sound of feet quickly scuffling away faded.  
I peaked my head out of the basket to see the guards were gone.  
"Hah, you never learn with me."  
Checking again to make sure the coast was clear, I hopped out of the basket and walked away.  
It had taken about an hour, but I'd finally lost the guards.  
Shrugging at the ruined state of my clothes, I smiled and rounded the nearest corner.  
"Umph!"  
Grimacing, I bumped into something solid, but soft.  
Before I could fall and land on my butt, a pair of hands caught me around the waist.  
"Careful girl, you could have hurt yourself." I heard a voice say and looked up.  
Holding me up was a young boy, not much older than me I'd guess, with fiery red hair and very tan skin.  
He was quite charming with his swaths of clothing and golden jewelry.  
"Who are y-"  
"Over there!" Someone yelled, drawing my attention to the figures now running down the alley.  
"Shoot! This way!"  
Not thinking, I grabbed the boys arm, turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
"Wait! Who are you, why are we running?" He asked, but kept up with me.  
"No time, just run!" I yelled.  
I pulled him down a couple different paths and through some alleys.  
I made a sharp turn and heard him yelp with surprise when we began up some stairs then quickly through a door into a small empty room.  
I closed the door behind us quietly, then listened for footsteps outside.  
Instead I heard gasping and wheezing next to me.  
I turned and watched the boy as he bent over and breathed heavily.  
"We didn't even run that much, and you're out of breath?" I asked in disbelief.  
He lifted his head and glared at me, "I'm not used to running, alright?"  
He said between breaths.  
I scoffed, "then how are you to get away if anyone ever comes after you?"  
He stood up straight. "That's what I have people to protect me for, and why were we running anyway. Did you know those people?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Hmm I guess, but it's not like I did anything wrong, they just like to chase me sometimes." I said, shrugging.  
He stared at me, "what's you're name?"  
"My mother says not to tell strangers my name."  
He chuckled, "did she also tell you it's alright to grab random people and make them run away with you?"  
I kept a straight face, but giggled when he tiled his head.  
"What kind of boy are you, to not run and talk to me like that?" I asked still giggling.  
The boys and men that lived around here were nothing like him, being so relaxed.  
Everyone that lived here were worriers and raised to be ready for any situation.  
He hesitated before answering. "I don't know, this is how most of the boys I know are. I'm considered normal were I live."  
"Then you must live very far away!" I laughed, and he joined in with me.  
"If you tell me your name boy, I might tell you mine, if I think you worthy." I said smiling, turning to go face an open window in the room.  
I heard his footsteps behind me, then saw him come up beside me. "My name is Ganon, and yes, I do come from far away. Though my land is not too different from yours." He said.  
I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes.  
His clothes were loose and draped across his body as was the style in the desert. They were also very expensive and colorful looking.  
I frowned, "you are very strange indeed, Ganon."  
A silence stretched when neither of us said anything.  
He rocked back and forth onto his heels and I felt his gaze on me.  
"So, have you deemed me worthy of your name yet?" He asked.  
Giggling, I turned to him. "You may call me Nabooru."  
He smiled, "that's a nice name...would you allow me to see you face since you dragged me here?" He chuckled.  
I blinked at him and frowned.  
It was true I had my face covered by a vale that hung over over my nose and wrapped around my head so only my eyes were visible.  
What a stupid boy to ask that!  
"Ganon, if I did that then you'd have to marry me, and I don't think either of us wants that."  
His eye opened wide and he looked shocked.  
"Really? Why would I have to marry you?"  
I sighed. "Simply because a girl like me cannot show her face to just anyone, I have to wait until I'm married for anyone besides close family to see my face."  
I said, as if he should know this.  
He frowned, and I could tell he was my age by how incredibly young and almost girly he looked with his soft features.  
And I was only thirteen!  
"How very odd, not everyone does that though, I've seen people-"  
"Yes yes yes not everyone does, only some. It's so that one may stay pure and not be looked upon for their looks, but for their inner beauty blah blah blah." I said shrugging and waving my hands.  
He was about to reply when we heard voices and suddenly the door was thrown open.  
"Hah! There's no getting away this time, I'll drag you back kicking and screaming if I must."  
A tall woman holding a spear said this as she walked into the room with others following, blocking the door.  
They were all dressed in loose pants and heavy tops that expose their stomachs with tightly pulled back pony tails and leather braces.  
"Hey, what do you want with her?"  
Ganon asked bravely, but was slightly backing up when the women came inside.  
I rolled my eyes when he flinched at her turning her gaze on him.  
How sad.  
"Stay out of this, child." She said then pointed the spear at me.  
"You need to come back, your mother-"  
"Bye Ganon!" I yelled as I turned and dove through the window.  
"Wait!"  
They all shouted as I fell.  
I flipped so that when I landed on the cart of straw beneath the window, i was in my back.  
I hopped up and ran before they had a chance to jump after.  
"Did she say Ganon?" Was all I heard as I sprinted away.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours later I headed towards the giant gates that I had earlier climbed over.  
When I got close, some guards came and quickly escorted me inside and through the gardens to the waiting palace beyond.  
"Everyone has been worried."  
"How could you do that?"  
"Why on a day as important as this?"  
Was all I heard as people rushed around me, washing and dressing me as if I was a doll.  
I said nothing but giggled at their seriousness.  
"Where is she?!" Came a bellow followed by the double doors to my room being slammed open.  
"Where have you been? Do you realize what today is?"  
I sighed, and when I saw her face I knew she was furious.  
"Mother-"  
"No, I don't want excuses, you knew this was coming and had time to prepare." She said glowering.  
My mother was beautiful with her black hair and tan skin, clothed in the finest silks and jewels.  
We looked very similar with our purple eyes, tan skin, and shapely bodies, though I was still growing into mine.  
She had high cheeks and a softly framed face with a straight and slightly pointed nose.  
I mirrored all her features, except my hair was a bright silvery red from my father.  
"Well I'm here now, and I won't run away." I told her, putting my hands on my exposed hips.  
The style for women of the Gerudo desert was low slung, skirt like pants that tightened at the bottom with some type of fitted top.  
And jewels, lots an lots of jewels. Along with the veils of course, but that was only required for noble women.  
Now I wore a purple veil with my hair in a long loose braid flowing past my hips.  
Then a red and gold top with matching pants and gold sandals.  
"Good, now come, you must meet your newest suitor."

This was the fifth suitor I had met this year, and that totaled to eight all together that I'd met since turning thirteen.  
As I was escorted to the dining room with my mother, sister and elder brother I thought about how boring these meetings had become.  
I would be dressed up and meet some man who thought he would marry me and be the next ruler of the Gerudo people.  
Some had been old men with power across the sea, one younger than me and others of all ages.  
Though they all had to wait three years to marry me until I turned sixteen, which was the proper age for marriage here.  
I had not bothered to ask anything about this next suitor, I had simply grown tired of the process.  
I didn't want to marry any of them anyway.  
Though there had been one...but I pushed that out of my mind.  
"...listening to me?"  
I realized my brother had been speaking to me.  
"Forgive me brother, what was that?"  
He chuckled and looked down at me while we walked.  
My brother was the most handsome man in the land.  
With his powerful frame, strong features, midnight black hair, purple eyes and towering height he was easily the envy of all men, and desire of all women.  
Dressed in the darkest red clothing and gold jewels, he looked like a king.  
But he wasn't.  
"I was saying, that this doesn't have to take long, especially if he is anything like your last two suitors." He said, shuddering at the thought of them.  
I giggled and remembered the boy that had been younger than me, my brother had called it a joke.  
Then the old man that had no teeth but supposedly controlled a lot of land somewhere far away and couldn't stop talking about all the children we'd have.  
My sister had said no to that one.  
"It is true that there have not been any good suitors, but I still have three years so it is also quite pointless to be doing this now." I said, with a pointed look at my mother.  
She smiled and glanced at me, "you must find a fiancé before your sixteenth because that is when you shall we'd and you both will begin learning how to rule here."  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yes, but could I not meet serious suitors that we would all approve of instead of wasting such time?" I asked.  
I was to someday become ruler of the Gerudos, and I was going through rigorous training to live up to the standards.  
All men and woman here were worriers that learned to use their bodies as weapons at a young age.  
And the king and queen were to be the perfect example for all to model themselves after, physically and mentally.  
My mother sighed, "well I just want you to be ready incase the right one comes along."  
I grimaced as we neared the great double doors to the dining hall.  
My sister grabbed my arm and leaned into me. "When this all becomes too much, don't forget you have other options." Then winked at me.  
My sister, whom was an exact replica of my mother, was eighteen and had chosen a life away from the crown to become a traveler.  
She went to different lands and found goods to trade with the Gerudos, and from what she'd told me, had also found many lovers.  
I giggled as my mother went to stand in front of us, with me and my sister each taking hold of my brother's arms.  
The doors were opened and we all strode into the great room.  
There were tables set up in two lines surrounding the walkway to the royal seating at the end of the room.  
Great pillars and walls of rustic gold were decorated with red tapestries, as were the floors and tables.  
"Your highness, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!" Said some man standing next to the thrones.  
I peaked around my mother and saw that he had tan skin and red hair, with a big belly and many fine clothes and jewels.  
My mother walked up to him and held out her hand to be kissed. "Yes, master Ganondorf, I, as well as my children are glad also."  
What?  
I could not see the other person standing in front of my mother, but I released my brother and leaned around her.  
No way, it couldn't be!  
Standing beside the big bellied man was the boy from earlier!  
He had changed his clothes to black and purple, and had clearly bathed, but it was him!  
He was my suitor?  
As I stared at him wide eyed, he looked over and caught sight of me.  
I didn't hear what the others were saying, probably introductions.  
"Could it be, you are Nabooru?" He asked, beginning to smile and walk my way.  
"What?" My sister said, then noticed Ganon and moved to stand on my other side as my brother also moved closer.  
"I am Nabooru, You must be prince Ganon, correct?" She asked.  
Ganon looked confused, as did everyone else.  
"Son, what is this?" Master Ganondorf asked.  
"I met this girl earlier, in town she was-"  
"My name is Aiya, Nabooru is my sister." I said, cutting him off before he talked about the guards.  
"Aiya, this is Ganon, your suitor that has travels far from the east." My mother said this turning to me, giving me the eye.  
I grimaced, glanced at my brother, sister and mother then stopped at Ganon.  
He was grinning and was about to speak when I began first.  
"I cannot marry Ganon."  
Ganondorf looked shocked, then stuttered and his face began to turn red.  
"What is this young miss, now listen here-"  
I turned and spoke to him now. "I am sorry you traveled all this way, but I will not let myself marry such a weak person and leave my people in his hands."  
Ganon's face had gone pale, then he dropped his head and his face also flushed red.  
He said nothing as my family kept their faces completely clear.  
"I'm sorry to say this in such a manner, but I have already seen your type Ganon, and though you are a kind boy, I must marry a strong man that can be on equal grounds with me when I rule."  
With that I turned and left the hall to Ganondorf yelling and my mother attempting to calm him.

I wasn't proud of what I had said, but I was tired of seeing so many weak suitors.  
My face fell as I walked away, he was a nice boy and I wished we could have met earlier.  
I had to speak up for myself though.  
"Aiya!" My brother shouted and grabbed my shoulder.  
I didn't look at him, "I'm sorry, that was disgraceful of me. I shall make amends later."  
His booming laughter startled me and I turned to see his head thrown back in delight.  
Just then my sister jogged up to us and also laughter with him.  
"Sister dear, we've been waiting for you to speak up! Oh dear, you should have seen the poor boys face when you left!"  
I was super confused, " you're happy I did that?"  
"Well of course, it was a joke that they even thought of coming here. How insulting!" My brother chuckled.  
"I'm sure mother is quite pleased with you also." Nabooru said, winking and linking arms with me.  
"Come Kane, we must celebrate Aiya finally becoming a woman!" She laughed to my brother.  
Though everyone was glad I had refused him, in the end I still remembered his dejected, girly face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aiya, you know I cannot run in this dress!" Zelda shouted as she attempted to keep up with me in her long, fancy dress.  
I laughed, "then you can't have your crown back, your highness!"  
Running across the green and flowery private grounds, I swung myself into a tree and out of reach.  
I waited for Zelda and when she got there, she wasn't even panting.  
Grinning down at her, I held the golden crown in my hand. "Looking for something?"  
She glared and put her hands on her hips then began tapping her foot.  
"Give me the crown Aiya, you know if I wasn't in this dress I'd of had you by now!"  
I chuckled but didn't move. "Hmm I don't think so my dear princess."  
She giggled and held out her hand to me.  
"Probably not, but I still need that crown for when I meet my fiancé." She said.  
I grimaced and hopped down, walking over and gently placing the crown on her head.  
I said nothing as I gazed at my friend.  
She was the Princess of Hyrule, but had become fast friends with me when I had decided to train with the Sheikah after rejecting Ganon and refusing any more suitors until I returned.  
She was almost the exact opposite of me i. Regards to physical features.  
Her skin was porcelain white with golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was as tall as I was though, but very slim and fragile looking.  
Though that didn't stop her from being quick on her feet and, at times, having a sharp tongue.  
"I don't want you to marry, who will I bother and go flirt around men with?" Though I said it jokingly, I would miss all our time together.  
She took my arm in hers and we began to walk out of the grounds and into castle.  
"This won't change much, besides, you'll also be taking a husband soon, since you are past the marrying age." She said.  
I sighed. It was true, when I left the desert I had just turned fourteen. Now I was eighteen and had finished all the training I could do here.  
There was nothing else I could stall here for, especially now that Zelda was going to marry very soon.  
Zelda released me after walking in silence for a bit.  
"I have to go now, I must meet my father and husband to be! Wish me luck!" With that she kissed me on the cheek and raced away down the hall.  
I watched her go, then turned down the hall and headed back to my room.  
I had been a guest at the castle for four years now, mine and Zelda's families were very close and neither minded that I'd been here so long.  
It had really just been an excuse, coming here and training, to get away from any more marriage proposals.  
After Ganon, I had felt bad and was tired of the process. I decided I'd just wait for the right man, or even find him myself if I had to!  
Though now I was glad I'd come here and made so many connections and relationships with the people here.  
I felt like I'd found a home away from home here and-  
"Umph!"  
I turned a corner and slammed nose first into a hard chest. I reached out and grabbed the arm of whoever it was to steady myself.  
I heard a familiar laugh and looked up into a pair of dark blue eyes.  
"Even with all that training, corners are still your weakness eh?"

Releasing my hold I took a step back and crossed my arms.

"Everyone has a weakness, if that is mine, then I shall gladly take it over something that could really get me in trouble." I said, grinning up at my friend, Link.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He was clad in the standard armor of the Hyrule Knights that consisted of black, sleek armor, leather straps and green tunics beneath. Though his was altered to be more agile, seeing as he was the Master swordsman in all of Hyrule.

And he was only twenty!

"As I recall," he began, beginning to grin. "You have been in plenty of trouble because of your sad corner turning abilities."

I laughed and patted him on the shoulder as I began walking. It was true I had run into some odd situations because of that, but I was never alone when it happened.

"Yes, but I always made sure you or Zelda were their to help break my fall." I said smiling as he walked beside me.

Zelda, Link and myself had become good friends when I asked him to teach me to fight like he did, and Zelda also become interested when he began to teach me. Link was considered one of the most handsome men in the kingdom, and both Zelda and I had quickly fallen under his charm.

Though the two of them never did anything because they knew she would marry and he would serve as her royal guard. They decided to avoid those awkward exchanges in the future.

That never stopped us from fooling around from time to time.

At home, it was common for young girls to be taught how men thought about women and their bodies. We are taught how to seduce them and charm them to get our way.

In exchange for the fighting lessons from Link, I taught him how to avoid being seduced by women. The outcome was not what either of us had been expecting.

For the four years that I had been here, Link and myself had this odd relationship where we would fool around, but be serious about training and keeping up appearances.

"So have you heard word from you mother, or siblings? I know you wrote to them not long ago." Link said to me, pullung me out of my thoughts.

I frowned and looked away. "Yes I did."

He waited for me to continue, but when I didn't he asked more.

"What did they say? Is anyone coming out here, or are you able to stay longer?"

I still didn't look at him, I knew this day was coming, but I had so wished for it to never be.

I sighed, "I am to return in a few days time, and no more."

Link stopped walking and caught my arm, turning me to look at him. "What? Why didn't you mention this earlier? How long have you known?"

I hadn't wanted to tell him, but I shrugged. "I found out about a week ago that I had to go back. I mean, I should have been back and married by sixteen, but here I am two years later and still not married or home."

He let me go and crossed his arms, his face marred by anger and hurt. "So you were going to tell me when, or did you plan to leave in the middle of the night without a trace like your kind do?"

"What?" I was shocked, how dare he accuse me or my people of being like that? "Where do you get the nerve to say something like that to me?"

He laughed, but it wasn't pleasant. "How about the many times you have snuck out of my bed before dawn while I slept?"

"You know why I do that! Not because I want to, but because...well because!" I yelled, throwing my arms out in frustration.

He strode up to me so that our bodies were flush up against each other and slip his hands up my arms. Leaning down he whispered into my ear. "And how do you suppose that makes me feel, as though you are ashamed to wake up next to me?"

I flushed and looked into his eyes. "Link...you know that I cannot be seen coming out of your room alone like that, even though I wish I could stay and keep you locked away in bed all day long." The last part we both chuckled at.

It was weird to see him react this way, we had never been serious about being together, just fooling around and being friends. I had always made sure no one was around if we ever did anything or acted out of line. I had to keep a clean reputation, which included having no boyfriends or anything of the such.

I held his face in my hands and he was leaning down, gazing into my eyes. Right as our lips brushed, I quickly pushed him and leaped away. Just then a guard rounded the corner and spotted Link leaning against the wall.

He struck up a conversation, and after a while left. When a couple moments had gone by, he checked the corner then said, "it's all clear, you can come down."

From my perch on the ceiling I quietly dropped and landed next to Link. He looked down at me and was about to speak when I interrupted him with a peck on the lips.

"I must go and begin readying for my journey home, I will see you before I leave though!" I called as I dashed away before he could protest.

"I'll make sure of that!" He yelled, making me smile as I ran down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of our gasping breaths and bodies mashing together filled my ears as I lay beneath Link in his dimly lit room.

"How am I supposed to release all my stress when you're gone?" I barely heard him say, his voice husky and breathy.

I stifled a moan as I felt his body thrust into mine, my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands tangled in his damp hair.

Our bodies were covered in sweat and the smell of sex was clouding my mind. That and the feeling of Link's shaft sliding in and out of my sex, I couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Is that all I'm good for?" I managed as his lips burned a trail on my neck.

He chuckled and his hand slid down to where our bodies met, and he began massaging the tender flesh there.

I raked my nailed down his back at the pleasure his fingers brought about, needing more contact than I already had.

There was a sensation that was beginning to build up inside my body, and the more Link thrust and moved his fingers, the more intense the need for release was.

"Link, I-I ahhmph!" Link's hand clamped down on my mouth as a feeling of pure bliss came over me and I dug my nails into his back, bucking my hips to meet his.

I felt his arms cage me as I went quiet and his body pulled out of mine and then went still.

His head fell into the crook of my neck, and I ran my hands through his hair. Dropping his body to the side, he pulled me close to him and our damp bodies molded together as we lay on his bed.

"You know I don't just use you for sex." He said suddenly, after we had both just listened to our breathing calm for a bit.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I know, it's the same for me."

He leaned up his elbow and looked at me in the scarce light, frowning he began to ramble. "Look I know you're supposed to go marry some random man, but why not just stay here and marry someone? I know Zelda would be beyond thrilled to have you stay. And hey, if you didn't want anyone here, we could just tell everyone to fuck off and we could get married. I mean, I am a very rich and sought after bachelor here, it wouldn't be a bad match and your brother could take over and-"

"Link." I whispered, looking up at him.

His face, which had become animated, fell and he grimaced. "I know that you're a very good choice for any woman, but..." Sighing I sat up and faced away.

"I have to marry some kind of prince or noble, then I must become queen of the Gerudo Desert." I looked back at him sadly. "I'm the only one that can."

He blew out a big breath and rolled out of the bed and onto his feet. "You should go now, before anything might happen."

Standing up I faced him, my heart quickly beating. "Don't you go and push me away like that, it's not fair."

"Fair?" He whirled around and his face was a mask of anger, hurt and sadness. It hurt me to see it.

"Don't talk to me about fair!" He stalked over to me and got right up in my face, but I didn't move away.

"Link, lower your voice or else-"

"Or else what? Someone will hear us?" He interrupted, his voice getting louder.

"Maybe I want everyone to hear me so they come running and see us naked together, because you know what? I'm tired of us sneaking around and I'm tired of having to hide my feelings for you around everyone, even Zelda!" He shouted.

I couldn't believe he was saying this, after all this time. The whole time we had been here and started having sex behind everyone's backs, we had both decided to just fool around and not make it serious.

Because I would have to marry when I went back to the Desert! And he knew that!

"You can't tell me this now!" I shouted right back, pushing his chest so he stumbled back.

"After all this time and you decide you want to make this public when I'm about to leave? Well it's too late Link!" I couldn't stop myself from hitting his chest and pushing him until his back hit the wall.

"You just had to open your mouth and say it out loud, making this harder and more painful for the both of us... didn't you." The last part I said in a whisper, my head dropping and my hands sliding down his chest.

I had always tried to suppress any feelings I thought I might have for Link, knowing it would be terrible when I leave. There was no future for us, I couldn't leave my family in such a bad position of finding someone to rule if I left. Then there was no way that Link would be accepted as my husband, and I didn't even know if I would want that If it could happen.

It was all just a big mess, and now it was even worse.

"Aiya, I-" He said, his voice soft, but he stopped. His hands slid up my arms, but then he pushed me away, and when he did I still didn't look at him.

I didn't want to see his face, or have him see mine in fear of what it would look like.

Turning around I quickly found my clothing, threw it on, and dashed out of his window without looking back.

It was the first time I had ever felt so sad and heart broken before, I almost wished I had never gotten involved with him.

Almost.

The next day there was a huge feast held in my honor of leaving. Everyone that I had become friends with and met while in Hyrule was there. It wasn't just nobles, but anyone I wished had been invited and attended.

Everyone but Link, Zelda had tried to get him to come but he had made some excuse about training that was a complete lie.

I was actually a bit relieved I didn't have to fake being happy around him, I was able to enjoy the company of so many people I had come to love in one place.

"Aiya, you will be missed!" A local rancher said coming up to me.

"Yes, nobody could ride or train a horse like you could!" His daughter, Malo, said to me. They both ran a ranch not too far from here, and I had gone there many times to ride horses, and had ended up helping around whenever I could.

"I wanted you to take something to remember us by in that far away desert of yours, so we've decided that we want you to take Epona back with you." Her father said, them both smiling at me.

I grinned and hugged them, "I would be honored!"

The rest of the night went similar to that, with people giving me gifts and saying their goodbyes, some with tears and others with smiles of encouragement.

Everyone knew I was to be married and told me to return with my husband to meet everyone someday. I promised I would, but it was one I did not intend to keep, for fear of what he would be like.

I still did't know who I was to marry, or who any of the suitors were.

Thinking back on that, made me think of everyone that I had already met, and even now I still wouldn't marry any of them. Though I probably would have been the happiest with the last one I had met before leaving.

But I had already refused him, so now it was a matter of finding the one I would be able to bare the easiest.

The night went well and I was sad to see everyone go at the end of it, knowing it would be a very long time if I ever saw them all again.

Before everyone was gone, I had been informed that my escorts back to the Gerudo Desert had arrived. That meant that I would be leaving sooner than I thought. Or wanted.

"At least when you get back, you still won't have to wear your vale." Zelda pointed out to me the next morning as the last of my things were packed in a carriage and I finished readying my new horse for the journey.

I laughed. "Thank the goddess for that! And I can leave also knowing that you will have a new husband and soon children and a kingdom to take care of!"

Zelda laughed and threw her arms around me and I hugged her back tightly. I held back tears, I would need to toughen up for when I got back.

"I will miss you my dear friend," she said, then added, "and I know Link will also, no matter what happened between you two."

She pulled away and smiled at me. "I wish you the best of luck, and even more to the man that will try to tame you!"

We both laughed and I quickly kissed her cheek before someone spoke behind me.

"My lady, it is time we depart to make it back by your mother's wishes." Said the voice of one of my escorts.

Grimacing I backed up to my horse and swung myself onto Epona's back. I turned back to look at Zelda as we began to move, my escorts taking ranks around me.

"I will miss You Zelda, but I promise I will come back to see you and meet your beautiful children!" I shouted to her, smiling with a sad hole forming in my heart.

I looked back once more before she was out of sight just in time to see Link running up to Zelda. He stopped and she turned to him and hugged him, and he hugged her back. The he shouted loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

"We love you Aiya, come back soon!" His words made me smile, and I had a grin on my face until I could no longer see the castle beyond the hills and plains.

As time went on and a day had passed, I turned to the closest guard. "I don't remember coming this way to get here, are we taking a different route?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled and removed his helmet from the rest of his Gerudian palace armor, but I something was wrong.

He did not have the features or air of a palace guard, and something about him seemed almost familiar.

I stopped my horse at the same time our eyes met and he grinned at me, but it was not a friendly grin.

"I am not taking you home, my lady." He said and as he did the rest of the guards stopped and formed a close circle around me.

"Ganon."


End file.
